thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Aunt Sarah
Aunt Sarah is a relative of Jackie Estacado and a side character in both The Darkness and The Darkness II. Biography The Darkness Aunt Sarah's house was used in the game for a shoot out scene. She calls Jackie up after being attacked by Paulie's men. Jackie goes to her house and finds her, Butcher Joyce, Jimmy "The Grape" and some war survivors. Jackie and the group eliminate all of Paulie's men. None of them were hurt. Aunt Sarah then thanks Jackie for his help. Just before Jackie leaves, Sarah and Jimmy ﻿offer Jackie the position of don of the Franchetti Crime Family with the backing of the Chicago crime families, which Jackie accepts. Butcher then gives him information about where Paulie is staying, which results in the death of Paulie and all his followers. Jackie then assumes the role of Don with Aunt Sarah acting as his counsel. The Darkness II Since Jackie became don of the Franchetti family, Aunt Sarah watched Jackie rise to the top of the Mafia ladder. However, she also watched him become depressed over the loss of Jenny and obsessive over her memory. This worried her greatly. When The Brotherhood took over the mansion, Victor Valente threatened to kill her if Jackie didn't willingly reliquish The Darkness. When Jackie is trying to to take the mansion back, a Brotherhood soldier shoots Jackie and Aunt Sarah was devastated. She promises Jackie that he will come back and take his revenge, until Bragg grabs her and brutally stabs her to death as Jackie watches in anger and sadness. At her funeral, Jackie is attacked by The Brotherhood and Bragg. After the firefight in the funeral, the enraged Jackie avenges his beloved Aunt Sarah by using his Darkness heads to rip open Bragg's chest and ripping his heart out with his bare hand with no remorse. Personality At her youth Aunt Sarah was a beautiful young socialite who happened to fall in love with Jimmy Franchetti, the first big daddy of the Franchetti Crime Family. Sarah was a true Southern Belle, as honest and proper in her ways as the day is long. She would pretend to ignore Jimmy's racket as he would pretend to be a legitimate businessman. Jimmy died over thirty years ago and she was heartbroken. Aunt Sarah provides safe haven for Jackie when he is in trouble. Jackie really loves Aunt Sarah and she deserves a lot of respect because when things were run right, she was there at Jimmy's side. She wants everyone to just get along so Jackie doesn't tell her everything. Two years later Aunt Sarah was very worried with Jackie not able to move on after Jenny's death. She feared that this obsession would eventually consume Jackie just like his father Carlo before him. Trivia *She was married to Jimmy Franchetti, a former don of the Franchetti Crime Family. *She suffered from arthritis and two bum knees. *She was born on November 3rd, 1927. *From the conversation in The Darkness II it seems that Aunt Sarah knew about the Darkness presence in both Carlo and Jackie. Gallery The Darkness The Darkness .(Ful16.png|Aunt Sarah in The Darkness opening. The Darkness33idottrue.png|Aunt Sarah in The Darkness. The Darkness5shloop.png|Aunt Sarah during a firefight in her apartment. The Darkness II 20181101171126 1.jpg|Aunt Sarah resting in her bedroom. DarknessII 2012-07-20 13-30-31-92.jpg|Aunt Sarah dead body at the funeral. 20181111171402 1.jpg|Aunt Sarah's room decorated after her death. Category:Deceased Game Characters Category:The Darkness II Characters Category:The Darkness Characters